Zero Baldeus
Zero Baldeus '''(ゼロ・バルデウス) was the leader of the Starbreaker Faction of the Khaos Brigade. He is the wielder of the Lost Longinus, the Gear Of Infinity. Zero formed a Starbreaker faction in order to change the world that he thinks is broken. He thinks that all the chaos in the world is the result of all beings not getting what they want. That's what makes war, death, and hatred. With that also he thinks that to improve it all, he must create a world and a new order in which in the world everyone can meet all their own desires. That will create a world where everyone can be a winner, a world of peace, a loving world. Appearance Zero Baldeus is a handsome young man with mid long black hair With a little blue on the bottom right of his hair and black eyes.He wore a shirt in the form of a net netting jersey and wrapped with high-collared a jacket over it with black on the arm and green on the body With a silver square necklace perched on his neck.He also wears burgundy jeans and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. Personality Zero is a very cool person, calm and always preparing a plan before acting. He too believes that power is everything in this world. This is evident when he states that the Vali is still weak despite being dubbed the Strongest White Dragon Emperor. Zero actually has a high empaty nature behind its cold and cruel nature. Seen when he saved a child from an orphanage that Allan Luther had destroyed while monitoring his work even though the former vatican exorcist had known it. For him, the child is one of the cruel victims of the world system that God has created. Unlike Cao Cao, Zero does not want to annihilate the supernatural world, he will only annihilate anyone who hinders his purpose which in fact all existence disagrees with his plan, especially the three fractions of the hereafter. They think if the zero plan is tantamount to the destruction of the world even though Zero says that this is the only way to save the world and the whole existence of the wrong system. Zero said that he would kill anyone who dared to block his goal without exception. History Zero is a man who lived for a very long time, seen when Azazel once said that he had felt the energy that Zero was like when the Great War first. Michael also indirectly justify the statement from Azazel it. Ophis also said he had not met Zero in a very long time when their meetings met again with Zero joining the Khaos Brigade. At that time Zero has not formed Starbreaker Faction, so he joined Ophis on the basis of himself. Zero was also the first to join Ophis and helped him to recruit other members even though at the Khaos Brigade meeting he was the most rare member and ordered Reinhard Aeneas to succeed him as chairman of Starbreaker Faction. Zero is a descendant of gods and humans although it is not known which god of mythology is his parents. Maybe it's from a great mythology that has collapsed for so long. He is a man blessed by God to be the holder of Gear Of Infinity, the first Sacred Gear that God created. Zero's childhood was cruel, for he had to live alone and witness war, murder, and massacres. Maybe because that's what makes Zero want to change the system created by God. Especially when he learned that God had died during the Great War, made the determination to realize his goal is getting stronger. Zero is known to have a relationship with Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon, that's what makes him join the Khaos Brigade. He formed a Starbreaker Faction aimed at accomplishing what he planned. He recruited Reinhard Aeneas, a Magician from the Grauzauberer Association as the first member of his Organization, then began recruiting other members. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength: Zero is a Demigod that has tremendous power, even Indra doubts that Zero is a Demigod. Azazel himself says that although Zero is a Demigod, but his power is like a true God. Coupled with his Sacred Gear, he is truly unbeatable. Even Ophis says without his Sacred Gear, the power of Zero might be comparable to Indra, one of the gods that included the top ranks of the gods. Vali and Albion agree to include Zero into the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World. In a confrontation with Hades about Samael's liberation plan, it appears that Zero simply blocked Hades' attacks. also as he easily bounces attacks from all Grim Reapers led by Pluto by simply raising his energy pressures. Immense Durability: As a descendant of the Gods, Zero has tremendous physical endurance, proven when he was good still good when exposed to a combined attack from Crom Cruach and Azi Dahaka. He is also able to withstand Vali Lucifer's Compression Divider attacks in Empireo Juggernaut Overdrive mode. Zero was able to withstand Shiva's streak with only a few minor injuries. Immense Speed: Zero has incredible speed. He can easily defeat Kiba, Xenovia and Irina who are known to have great speed. Zero says that they do not deserve to be called knight and even He says that Allan just to fight them does not need to spend ten percent of his strength to defeat them. Zero also showed his speed as he beat up the gods led by Indra in Svargaloka. It can thwart their combined attacks quickly. Master Technician: Zero can change his fighting style into a technical type. Zero is a very powerful technique fighter, let alone coupled with his intelligence making him the most dangerous type of engineering fighter. He used to use a technique type when using his Sacred Gear. He also foiled an attack that Reinhard had drafted as he tried to recruit the Magician. Master Tactician: Zero has a high level of genius, he can strategize in a short time. He can also see the mistakes that Rizevim did to free Trihexa. Rizevim also said that Zero is a genius to watch out for. Perceptive Combatant: Zero is a great Perceptive Combatant. He can easily find out the workings and weaknesses of attacks including Sacred Gear. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zero is very reliable in hand combat skill. He can balance Shiva when fighting his bare hands with only a few cuts in some parts of the body. He also once defeated some gods under the command of Indra's god in Svargaloka when Zero came there to inquire about Samael's release of Hero Faction. Flight: At the time of his fight in Svargaloka, Zero is seen to be able to fly by using his magical powers. Equipment Gear of Infinity ( ): Also known as Cube That Changes Everything. Zero's Sacred Gear. It is said that the Gear of Infinity is the first Sacred Gear created by God, as well as the lost Longinus. It is said to kill God. Gear of Infinity Has a shape like a Dice. Unlike True Longinus, when the Gear of Infinity is activated, there is no visible thing but the user only glows around his body allowing the user to use the abilities of this Sacred Gear. This Sacred Gear has six different capabilities called Six Poles: Vector Pole, Space Pole, Time Pole, Reality Pole, Mind Pole, and Soul Pole. It's just that when not in Balance-Breaker, Zero can only use the basic ability of the six forces and can not use simultaneously. *'Polar Cubes Circle' ( ): Also known as The Lost God Cube Round. Zero's Sacred Gear Balance Breaker. In this mode, Zero can use Six more sacred gear capabilities. He can use the special abilities of his six Sacred Gear poles and can use them simultaneously. When in this mode around his body will be seen emit a bright light with a red-black color plus lick access. **'Vector Pole' ( ): This pole allows Zero to control the vector within a half kilometer radius. according to Azazel this Zero capability is a troublesome ability because after all all attacks must have direction or vector. with this ability, Zero can alter the vector as he likes that makes all attacks unacceptable to Serafall who has an attack without direction when he uses his special abilities and this also makes the Zero must use the ability of balance breakernya others. with this ability Zero can reverse the attack, create air missiles, can even reverse the blood flow of a person provided that he must come into contact with the object he will manipulate the vector. **'Space Pole' ( ): This pole allows Zero to manipulate Space. Zero can move any of it anywhere else as long as the place is real. This polar capability is almost like a sacred gear Dimension Lost, but Zero can control this capability beyond Georg who is the owner of Dimension Lost. because it resembles Dimension Lost, Zero has its own Dimension where it can move parts of its body for a few minutes so it looks like it can penetrate something, this capability is also very useful during a fight where it does not need to fend off an attack because it just needs to move its body to its dimensions and make as if the attack had pierced his body. This pole can also make Zero cut the distance against his opponent a kilometer, so Zero does not need to approach his opponent because for less than a kilometer away he only needs to cut the distance and attack his opponent. **'Time Pole' ( ): This pole allows Zero to manipulate time on a certain scale. Zero can stop the time around for a few minutes called Time Pause. can Revoke time as much as an hour ago but both Zero and someone who is exposed to this ability keep in mind what has happened before the time is repeated, this ability is called Time Rewind. can make whatever it wants to get a slow motion effect, this ability is called Time Distortion. can skip an event for an hour, which means an event can occur without waiting for the time it occurs and the desired object can not get interference from outside, this capability is called Time Skip it can increase the time it takes to do something exactly like the time dilation between two object or more, this ability is called Time Revenge. and last ability, Zero can create a time weapon that can be formed according to his wishes both in the form of sword and the other, when hit by this object will be stalled and can open old wound wounds that opponents have suffered, with this ability Zero can use it to cut anything which he wishes, in this case Zero used it in the form of a sword and in the form of Shuriken, this ability is called Time Cutter. **'Reality Pole' ( ): This pole allows Zero to manipulate reality. He can manipulate reality in a certain sphere even if it is against the laws of physics. the reality here is more to the creation of something. Michael said that Zero's ability is more complex and may be comparable to the Longinus which is the creation Sacred Gear of Innovate Clear and Annihilation Maker. Zero used this ability to create a wooden dragon used to attack suddenly the Grim Reapers led by Pluto when Zero went to the Realm of The Dead to meet Hades, one of the Superior deities in the World. **'Mind Pole'( ): This pole allows Zero to manipulate the mind or create an illusion on his opponent and is the only active Zero pole capability. besides, this pole makes Zero can see his opponent attack five seconds ahead. then this ability makes Zero able to see the past of an object or object it wants and this ability can be used Zero to absorb information from the object it wants, this ability looks like a scan of an object. Zero ever use this ability to thwart attacks carried by his opponent one of them is Azazel. Zero has also used this ability to know anyone who has used Arthur Pendragon's Caliburn when touching the sword to fend off the swordsman's attack. **'Soul Pole'( ): This pole allows Zero to manipulate soul or spirit. that is meant to manipulate here is to attract a person's soul or soul. Zero can create a barrier that can suck every soul in it, exceptions to Zero itself. he can create a bullet of the soul that if the object then the object or his opponent can not move his affected body parts again. Zero can also make a weapon of the soul for example is a sword that if slashed by the sword, then the soul of the person will be split and his body will instantly melt into dust. Zero used this capability once he destroyed all Spartan forces possessed by the god Olympus. Quotes * "Where there is love there is also hatred. Where there is light there is also a shadow. That is a cause and effect that can never be separated. But imagine if a world contains only the winners ... A world full of peace ... A world full of love, we can create such a world ... Help me create it so you can also feel it." ( Zero to all Starbreaker Factions Members ) * "I will finish what God cannot do, make a world. But this world belongs to the failure of its maker, God. A world that is already on the verge of destruction requires an antidote ... The world created by God is full of shameful contradictions. Everyone wants peace but at the same time it causes war ... It's like the two sides that everyone has, seeking peace through bloodshed ... It's like two sides of a coin that have never been separated. That's why I will make a world of dreams." '' ( Zero to Azazel ) * "''To protect something else must be sacrificed .... Good friend, brother, or even my own child." ''( Zero to Azazel ) * "''A dream is a dream and will continue to be a dream. No matter how hard you try, the dream will still be a dream ... It won't come true." '' ( Zero to Issei ) * "''So this place you say heaven, Indra. Angels also have a place called heaven. So ... Which one is actually heaven. Or do you just boast the range of heaven." ( Zero to Indra ) Trivia * His name "Zero" means "zero", while "Baldeus" means "Round Cube". So the meaning of the name is "Zero Value Cube". * Zero's favorite foods are Grilled Meat and Brownies. * Zero is the only god of unknown mythology which is included in the Top 10 Strongest Beings In the World. * Zero is known to live very long as Azazel once said. Ophis also said he had been around a long time when he last met Zero. * Ophis used to call Zero with the name "Rei" which in Japanese kanji means "Zero". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas